A traditional style of cosmetic box is well-known in Asian countries such as China, Japan, and Korea. It is about the size of a small tool box. During storage or travel, the structure looks like a small chest with pull-out drawers. It is used to hold makeup, makeup paraphernalia, jewelry, and the like. When the lid is opened, it reveals a mirror on its underside. The mirror is propped up against a lip on the front of the jewelry box. The woman using the product then has easy access to her makeup and a mirror at the same time.
When applying makeup, it is often convenient to have a fan. The fan can keep the makeup dry so it does not smear, and so multiple layers can be applied more quickly. While applying facial makeup one day, I realized that I was constantly turning back and forth between my mirror and my fan. I recognized the need for a fan and mirror combined in one unit.
The nail dryer is a device commonly found in salons. It is sometimes sold as a household product as well. After applying nail polish, a woman rests her hands in a nail dryer. It can dry her nails with heated elements, circulating air, and/or ultra-violet (UV) light.
The present invention is a novel combination of the Asian-style cosmetic box with a fan that can be applied to the face or nails. The box also features ultra-violet lights to aid in drying nail polish. The makeup drawer may be entirely removed for easy insertion of hands. The UV lights may remain on when the drawer is in the box, for the purpose of sterilizing nail files, makeup brushes, or other similar paraphernalia.